


A Family's Name Goes a Long Way

by SoraHinari



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城伝説 | Castlevania lll: Dracula's Curse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alucard is mentioned, Canon-Typical Violence, Extended Scene, Family Oaths, Game and Cartoon Middle Ground, Gen, Grant is mentioned, I Don't Even Know, Just a drabble, Mixed Media, One Shot, Sypha is mentioned, Trevor Belmont Centric, character centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Trevor is called in by the church, his family's oath hanging on to his shoulders the young Belmont is bound to reach the family heirloom and the priest which called out to him. But he doesn't expect to get into a bar fight and walk two whole days without sleep only to meet a party for his quest to slay Dracula. Oh well... What can he do.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades/Grant Danasty
Kudos: 3





	A Family's Name Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> I loved that scene from the cartoon, but I also like how they did Trevor's 'calling' in the game therefore I decided to expand the scene with some sprinkled details and add-ons from the game. I hope you enjoy!

A clunking noise was heard from inside of the local pub, something usual since it was quite busy, Romanian brandy was always oh so popular alongside with plum beer that travelers did stop by just for a taste. Some visitors stayed for more than a glass, maybe for a bottle, eyeing around the small cozy bar to see if any other customer was from where they were, or headed to the same place.    
At the central pub of Gresit the clunking was loud and clear, bottles were passed from table to table and hand to hand, cheers were energetically shouted from almost all the tables but one, one single table at the corner of the pub and yet it was not empty, on the contrary it was occupied by a traveler of some sorts. His hair was covering his face, short and brunette but somewhat rough, his body was not really visible, a long cape with fur at the shoulders covered his figure, but whoever got closer could spot the several empty bottles of brandy, around three to four as he was going through the fifth, but of course people didn’t really care to approach a quiet fellow such as him. They had better things to discuss and pass from mouth to mouth, about the onslaught and genocide that other cities had witnessed, about how no one was doing something about it.    
  
At those rumours the traveler gripped his glass, he swore that a little bit more pressure applied could have broken it, not because he was bothered by the genocide, he had discarded the fear of death years ago, but mainly because no one doing something about the issue at hand was their fault. The church’s mainly of course but also responsibility fell on its followers without a second thought, just how responsibility of being idle and unfit for the job fell on his family as a shameful cheap excuse to kick them away from Romania some years ago. But that was that, Trevor didn’t care about such details, the sooner Dracula’s hoards took him down the better at this point… That is what he thought some nights.    
  
With a sigh leaving his lips, Trevor rose his hand and waved at the bartender, who quickly at his feet reached him within seconds bypassing the customers flooding the place.   
  
“What else can I get for ya?” The man asked in a somewhat of a lazy tone, although if Trevor had to ask it was more tired than lazy or had enough of some customers’ shit by now.   
  
“Another bottle of plum brandy, don’t slip on your way here someone I think pissed at the floor.” Although not looking at him he could tell the misery in the man’s face by the groan he released before replying to the traveler.   
  
“If I see some coin first, this is your fourth bottle. I ain’t losing money over a drunk-” The bartender was cut of by the other man standing up now obviously taller than him, but he didn’t budge, of course he didn’t after all the money from this shithole was his only income.   
  
Trevor rolled his eyes and started looking around his belt before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, noticing that he didn’t have his coin pouch there he allowed his cape to drop from his shoulders so he could reach easier at the back of his pants. Pulling out a pretty filled small leather pouch he threw it in the man’s hands, making him take a few steps back as the sound of coins rang to his ears in his attempt to catch the object thrown to him.    
  
“It should have enough gold pieces to also feed me something for the night, keep the change if any, now can I just have my drink?” Sitting back down Trevor tried to cover himself back up with his cape but it was snatched out of his hands “HEY!” He loudly exclaimed at the bartender with an angry gruff in his voice.   
  
Suddenly he could tell people were staring but he really couldn’t give a fuck about them, he wanted to know what got the man to the point to snatch his cape out of his damn grip especially after getting paid, Trevor was about to ask that exact question but he saw a finger pointing at his chest and it soon all made sense.   
  
“That insignia! You know what it is don’t you?” At that remark Trevor just rolled his eyes, of course he knew it was on his damn chest for crying out loud! “You’re a Belmont! The church pushed you away years ago! What is one of you scums doing here?!”   
  
“Scums? That is taking it a bit too far.” With a swift movement the young man kicked the bartender in the stomach and picked his cape up, draping it over his shoulders much like before, huffing out a breath he was holding back “I am a Belmont so what? If your sorry ass wants to know I was called here by-”    
  
The breath was knocked out of the Belmont since some customer decided it was a very bright idea, after obtaining the knowledge of his family line, to actually punch him in the stomach. While the punch was still impacting his stomach Trevor did a quick hook behind him, almost knocking the other man out cold before grabbing his wrist and throwing him by passing him above his shoulder.    
Dusting his hands on his pants he plainly shook his head and looked around and the customers who started circling him, he really couldn’t have a quiet afternoon in the city could he now? Slipping his hand under the long cape Trevor grasped the base of his whip, it was just a plain leather whip for now, he didn’t even have time to stop by the old stronghold to fetch his family’s vampire killer.   
  
“You want to do this the hard way huh? Fine, let’s do it your way, don’t blame me if your asses are bleeding after this.” The Belmont warned before cracking the whip against the floor again earning some growls from the people around him.   
  
His eyes rolled once again by how careless everyone was against him, you would expect people to be more careful against a family of known monster hunters but apparently not, they were just dashing trying to get a blow on anywhere they could reach. Trevor didn’t even need to blink, considering he already had three bottles of brandy that was in his book a big achievement.    
Some of them were banged against each other on their own stupid account as they slipped on the wooden floor from how fast they stepped towards the hunter, others were forcefully thrown away or pushed against each other by Trevor circling his whip around their feet, hands or necks, just enough to push them in a safe distance or just against a wall or pole to knock them out cold for the time being.    
Seeing that everyone except a handful of customers were now fainted with blood coming out of their noses or mouths, maybe with a missing tooth or what not, the young monster hunter walked towards the fallen bartender and picked up the pouch with the money he had previously thrown. Pocketing the little bag in the back pocket of his pants, Trevor groaned at the mess around him before folding his whip properly and hanging it from its respective place on his belt. Walking towards the door he felt a hand gripping his ankle, swiftly he rose his boot and stomped on it, hearing a squeaking cry from the man that did it.    
  
“Seriously?” Trevor asked with an arched brow before shaking his head disapprovingly “Didn’t your parents teach all you fuckers to pick up fights with people of your own skill? Clearly not.” Fastening his cape better around his neck Trevor started walking towards the door before turning to look at the mess he had caused “You are right, I am a Belmont, Trevor Belmont and I was called here by your own church so try to get that information next time.”   
  
Walking away into the city Trevor pinched the bridge of his nose as he headed to the woods, he had to reach their old house anyways and the woods were his safest option ironically enough. He was called there by the church, the same church that banished his family from Wallachia those years ago, normally he would tell them off and not move… But his father almost begged him to go and help, for the honour of the Belmonts and so Trevor did just that. Although he failed to see the honour part of the whole scenario, to him their honour had faded out throughout the past years. But he had no saying in that, he was doing it this for the sake of his father and that was it, after he was done he would return home and never speak of this cursed bloodline tradition ever again.   
  
Reaching the old house took him all night of walking and the next morning too, but when he did he was quick to do what he went there for. Stepping down the wooden spiral staircase was a pain, the wood cracked as some places by the mold, did a creaking sound under his heavy boots, Trevor even had to slide down on the railing as a safer road to the destination he was heading. At the bottom the wood was supported by stone so it was far more stable, that gave Trevor the ease of walking normally at least.    
Opening the doors in front of him greeted him with a barely lit vast room, filled with many books and trinkets. Grabbing one of the wooden torches from the wall he casted something his parents had told him long ago, surprisingly he still remembered it well enough since the torch lit up with a bright dancing flame. Sighing with a tired look in his eyes from the sleepless night, the young hunter started heading to the back of the room, rummaging through some books he threw them quickly behind him until the shelves were empty, revealing a chest behind them. Pulling it out Trevor reached for his knife from his belt, carefully sliding it under the lock before yanking it upwards and breaking it.    
Inside, the chest was enveloped in a beautiful red velvet with the Belmont insignia at the top side engraved in the fabric, but the most important thing about the chest was at the bottom side of it, a metal made whip with what seemed to be a morning-star shaped head. Trevor smiled nostalgically at the weapon, remembering all the tales about his ancestors wielding it against monsters bigger than buildings, now he was sure his parents were over exaggerating but it was still a fond memory to recall.    
  
Properly folding the whip around his belt, on the other side of his leather one, Trevor closed the chest and started walking upstairs again, kicking some books on his way there, too tired to actually pick them up. After all he didn’t rest, he started walking again to the next city and when he did reach it headed straight for the church. A bishop was outside, waiting for his scheduled arrival, combing back his messy brown hair Trevor rolled his eyes and approached. When he did he noticed a man with a sword next to his long black coat with long blond hair, a shorter man with a bandanna around his head and a woman with ginger hair and a blue tunic. The priest tried to speak but the hunter raised his hand to stop him.   
  
“I will rest first, talk later.” Passing by the priest he could hear the woman’s displeasure about his attitude and a scoff from the other man, as well as the priest trying to calm them down.    
  
Entering the church Trevor just sat on one of the back chairs and leaned backwards slightly, supporting the chair to an indent in the stone floor and one of his feet on the front chair’s back. His eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest, ignoring the steps that passed him and echoed in the church. After all the events he had to go through he damn well deserved rest before his ordeal against an army of night creatures would start, but at least he was not alone, although Trevor didn’t know how good that was, but he did guess he could learn to put up with those three for the sake of his family until they were done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there .w. I hope you enjoyed this little drabble!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading my stuff!


End file.
